Drostan Hynd
Drostan Hynd is a playable character in the Nazi Zombies mode of Call of Duty: WWII. Biography Background Drostan Hynd was originally a humanities professor from the University of Edinburgh, who got sought out by to go to Heligoland to search for a specific artifact for the Nazi party. He was instructed to find an item belonging to the knights of the Crusade, without further details. Drostan, who was short on money at the time, agreed to do the job. To Himmler's dismay, Drostan could only find bones and carvings of a 1st century A.D. Germanic tribe, and nothing that would relate to Emperor Frederick Barbarossa or medieval knights. Drostan, however, did find an urn filled with scrolls, which belonged to a mad monk that once resided on this island. Noticing the detailed artwork within the scrolls, he decided to keep them to himself, and upon realizing that the Nazis wouldn't let him leave in one piece, he snuck out on one night and returned to land via a fishing boat. He would later sell the urn close to a museum, and make some money in the process. Over the years, Drostan continues to investigate and steal artifacts that the Nazis have their sights on; one notable location he went to was the Merkers Salt Mine. Eventually, he was caught by the Metropolitan Police and was given a choice: to go to jail for his thievery, or join the Monuments, Fine Arts, and Archives Program to reclaim stolen art by the Nazis. He chose to join the MFAA and was assigned to Major Hank Rideau's team to retrieve arts throughout World War II. Drostan told Rideau about his past involvement with Himmler, at which point he was told to keep quiet so that the team wouldn't jump to conclusions. Mission in Mittelburg Drostan joined a 4-man squad consisting of himself, Marie Fischer, Olivia Durant and Jefferson Potts on a mission to Marie's hometown, Mittelburg, to retrieve several lost artifacts. Drostan questioned the ambiguity of the mission, given the lack of information they were given, and also disapproved of Marie's personal goal: rescuing her brother Klaus. Their train ride was intercepted by a colossal creature, and they were separated from one another. Drostan managed to make it to the village, where he later regrouped with the others and proceeded with the mission. After a brief conflict with Doctor Peter Straub and Colonel Heinz Richter, they managed to retrieve the hilt of Barbarossa's sword. They then encountered the creature from earlier, the Panzermörder, and discovered Klaus being attached to the creature's chest. Using charged magnets from Richter's zeppelin, they managed to draw the creature to the zeppelin. The Panzermörder's resistance caused its own demise as well as Richter's and Klaus'. However, using the hilt, the group was able to resurrect Klaus momentarily, though he lashed out at them for their actions before straggling into the village. Klaus told the group to continue their fight and to not allow Barbarossa's return, just as he activated the Well Trap, which then consumed him in fire. Return to Heligoland Several days following the events of Mittelburg, Drostan and the group were sent to Heligoland to investigate Straub's activities. Upon arrival, they immediately fought off a wave of approaching zombies from the beach. Drostan was pressured by the other three into revealing what he knew about the island. He then told them the story of his former employment by Himmler, and his discoveries on the island. Later on, they found Straub's storage of zombies, which they realized would be used for an invasion on England, dubbed Operation Sea Lion. After surviving a Stukas air assault, They attempted to call the Royal Air Force to bomb the island, but Straub then destroyed the radio antenna, cutting off communication, then called in the Kriegsmarine Zerstörers to prevent the RAF from destroying the island. However, the group was able to take down the warships. They later discovered a secret ritual chamber dedicated to the goddess Nerthus, and after solving several riddles, they recovered the pommel of Barbarossa's sword. As the bombing began, the group made their escape on Straub's zeppelin, as he returned to Berlin in response to Adolf Hitler's call for rescue. While sitting on top of the zeppelin, Drostan began to write down his theory on the zombies' language, which Straub had also taken an interest in. Berlin Notes Gallery DrostanHynd prologue WWII.png|A photo of Drostan and the sculpture he has discovered. Drostan Hynd Full Body Shot WWII.png|Full body shot of Drostan Hynd. Drostan Blade WWII.jpg|Drostan using the Blade of Barbarossa to kill a zombie. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Playable Characters